A Western War
A Western War is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixtieth and final case in Rusthollow and the one-hundred and fourteenth overall. It takes place in Dread Mountains appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot Previously, Jayden and the player spoke about the bombing on city hall along with their plan to catch COBRA's leader by heading to their base of operations, a hacienda hidden in the remote desert. Suddenly, the duo heard someone shouting and telling them to run before the warehouse was enveloped in bomb fire and smoke. When the smoke cleared, an injured Jayden and the player looked around the bombed warehouse before being approached by Chief Gate. He explained that he'd called an ambulance and Sean and Mildred had been taken away for serious injuries. After searching the warehouse further and evacuating anyone left inside the building, the pair found the body of Callum Watson outside the warehouse with a gunshot wound in his chest. Jayden quickly broke down in tears and refused to believe that their friend was gone. Eventually, Jayden composed himself and searched the area with the player, sending Callum's body to Melissa for autopsy. A heartbroken Melissa informed the pair that Callum had been shot through the heart and would've died quickly after receiving the wound. The pair first spoke to Irene about her son's death, who burst into tears and hugged Jayden for support. Following this, the pair arrived at the hacienda only to find it abandoned. There, they found escaped convict Nolan Anderson and media mogul Roberto Vaughn. While the detectives discussed the investigation and vowed to avenge their fallen friend, Shane confessed that he was comforting Irene when she left to the Devil's Bridge, planning to jump off it to be with Callum again. Jayden, Shane and the player raced to the bridge where they found Irene standing on the banister and holding Callum's childhood bear. Shane pleaded with Irene to step down and eventually she did, relieving the trio. The pair then decided to search the area as it was close to the warehouse, causing them to suspect Jayden's girlfriend and Vertex Springs owner Abigail Chase, Deputy Mayor Charles Cambridge and disgraced family matriarch Marnie Branford. It was also discovered that Roberto had been sending Callum threatening messages due to Callum's father being his sister's killer. Before the pair could continue investigating Callum's killer, Tao raced up to them and confessed that he was able to salvage a nearby security camera. Tao showed the detectives the footage, which showed a black van driving along the Devil's Bridge. Tao then explained that he'd ran the number plate through a database and discovered that Charles owned the vehicle. The duo confronted Charles who confessed that he was COBRA and had driven up there with the criminal organization's leader to plant the bombs. Jayden confronted him and demanded that he confess to killing Callum. Charles insisted that he only planted the bombs and swore that his accomplice was the one who pulled the trigger. The police force then arrested him with the help of Teresa and carried on with the tense investigation, discovering that Marnie was furious with Callum for dating her late daughter and that Nolan was the one who ordered Hiram to attack Irene back in Toad Marsh. Abigail was also questioned after it was revealed she told COBRA where the team were hiding to protect Jayden and Jordan. Eventually, Jayden and the player uncovered Callum's killer and the leader of COBRA as Marnie Branford. Marnie laughed at the accusations before finally confessing, saying that she was the leader of COBRA. Marnie confessed that the Branford family had always been in charge of COBRA, passing it down generation by generation. She commented on how COBRA was right and the only way to ensure a future of peace. Jayden quickly angered and confronted the woman on killing Callum. Marnie admitted that she and Charles arrived at the warehouse to plant the bombs and kill the team, however, while they were placing the bombs, they were interrupted by Callum who spotted them in the act. Marnie aimed her gun at him and ordered him to be quiet otherwise she would shoot. Realizing what they were doing, Callum tearfully refused and screamed for the team to run. Upon him warning the team, she shot him in the heart causing him to fall to the floor. Callum weakly promised that they'd never win with his dying breath before succumbing to his injuries. A furious Jayden was then mocked further by Marnie, invoking his rage even further. She then pulled a gun from a holster on her waist and aimed it at them. Marnie smiled at the duo and commented that their little "cat and mouse" game had been fun but it was time for it to end. She then pulled the trigger and shot Jayden, aiming it at the player next. Before they could do anything, she shot the gun again. Marnie then grinned as the player's eyes closed and everything turned dark. When the player awoke, they were greeted by Irene and Teresa who had heard the gunshots. Teresa confessed that the player had only received a flesh wound whereas Jayden had been effected by the shooting worse. She explained that Jayden was in a stable yet severe condition with Abigail and Jordan waiting for him to wake up. Teresa protested when the player went to leave the hospital and get back on Marnie's trail. As she couldn't stop them, Teresa, Irene and the player headed back to the bridge to find and capture Marnie once and for all. Eventually, they found evidence that revealed Marnie planned to board a flight and escape justice. The trio rushed to the airport where they found Marnie. Marnie aimed her gun which caused Irene to shoot her hand quickly. Before Teresa could arrest Marnie, Irene aimed her gun at Marnie's heart and threatened to pull the trigger. Irene tearfully held up her gun, promising to avenge Callum. Teresa approached Irene and comforted her, saying that Callum wouldn't want her to do this, that he'd want Marnie to rot behind bars for the rest of her life. This prompted a sobbing Irene to put down her gun and smile as she remembered how pure Callum was. The trio then arrested Marnie and sent her to trial. For all of her crimes, she was sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement by Judge Price. Post-trial, Irene and the player headed back to the hacienda where they found a hard drive containing the identities of all COBRA agents, ending the group once and for all. Days later, Jayden along with Mildred and Sean had recovered from their injuries. Chief Gate told the team how the city was without a mayoral system due to Rita's death and Charles's arrest, prompting Sean to suggest Abigail as an interim Mayor until proper elections could be held. Jayden went and spoke with his girlfriend who accepted the offer cheerfully. Abigail then explained that the task would be difficult due to them having to look after the children. Confused, Jayden asked what she meant which prompted Abigail to reveal that she'd discovered she was pregnant, leaving Jayden agasp. The couple then kissed, excited to meet the addition to their family. At Callum's funeral the following day, the team gathered to bid farewell to him. Shane commented on how she would miss him everyday while Jayden insisted that Callum was the bravest person he'd ever met. Once everyone had left, Irene stayed behind and promised to be brave and to think of him everyday until they saw one another again. After the funeral, Warren informed the player that Connor Fawkes wanted to speak to them. Connor told the player that he hadn't told the whole truth. He confessed that he was a member of The Global Protection Agency and had been placed in Rusthollow to monitor the player as the law enforcement agency wanted to hire them. He then offered the player a place on the team which the player accepted. Afterwards, the team said goodbye to the player by hosting a party. Jackson Sharp was there, who revealed that he'd applied to become the team's official consultant. Mildred also announced that she was stepping down as the team's historian and looked forward to enjoying a peaceful retirement. Following the announcements, Jayden and Abigail thanked the player for helping them reunite while Irene and the rest of the team remembered the fond memories they all shared before saying farewell. Later on that night, after leaving the headquarters for the last time, the player greeted Connor at the airport who revealed that they were heading to Reykjavík in Iceland to meet the rest of the team. The player then departed Rusthollow and prepared themselves for the many more adventures to come. Summary Victim *'Callum Watson' (found shot through the heart outside the bombed warehouse) Murder Weapon *'Iver Johnson Revolver' Killer *'Marnie Branford' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect eats candy apples. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a wooden bowtie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect eats candy apples. *The suspect speaks Latin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect eats candy apples. *The suspect speaks Latin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect eats candy apples. *The suspect speaks Latin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect eats candy apples. *The suspect speaks Latin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a wooden bowtie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect eats candy apples. *The suspect speaks Latin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a wooden bowtie. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer collects antique guns. *The killer eats candy apples. *The killer speaks Latin. *The killer wears a wooden bowtie. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bombed Warehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wreckage; New Suspect: Irene Watson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy apples) *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Revolver) *Analyze Revolver. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer collects antique guns) *Inform Irene of her son's death. (New Crime Scene: Hacienda Courtyard) *Investigate Hacienda Courtyard. (Clues: Hay Bale, Antique Box) *Examine Hay Bale. (Result: Newspaper Clippings) *Examine Newspaper Clippings. (Result: The Rusthollow Herald; New Suspect: Roberto Vaughn) *Confront Roberto about his presence in COBRA's headquarters. *Examine Antique Box. (Result: Knife Handle) *Examine Faded Handle. (Result: N Anderson; New Suspect: Nolan Anderson) *Arrest Nolan once more. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Irene from jumping. (Attribute: Irene collects antique guns and eats candy apples; New Crime Scene: The Devil's Bridge) *Investigate The Devil's Bridge. (Clues: Broken Device, Smashed Award, Faded Parchment) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: GPS Device) *Analyze GPS Device. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Ask Abigail why she was on the bridge. (Attribute: Abigail collects antique guns) *Examine Smashed Award. (Result: Certificate of Bravery; New Suspect: Charles Cambridge) *Speak to Charles about the certificate he gifted Callum. (Attribute: Charles eats candy apples) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: COBRA Order) *Analyze COBRA Order. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Latin; New Crime Scene: Callum's Car) *Investigate Callum's Car. (Clue: Car Boot; New Suspect; Marnie Branford) *Examine Car Boot. (Result: Crumbled Threats) *Confront Roberto about threatening Callum. (Attribute: Roberto collects antique guns, eats candy apples and speaks Latin) *Speak to Marnie about hearing the explosion. (Attribute: Marnie speaks Latin) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Charles about driving to the warehouse. (Attribute: Charles collects antique guns and speaks Latin; New Crime Scene: Bridge Entrance) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Broken Frame, Military Bag, Cryptex) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Picture of Ruby Branford) *Confront Marnie about the message on Ruby's picture. (Attribute: Marnie collects antique guns and eats candy apples) *Examine Military Bag. (Result: Mission Briefing) *Confront Nolan about ordering Hiram to attack Irene. (Attribute: Nolan collects antique guns, eats candy apples and speaks Latin) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Communications) *Confront Abigail about telling COBRA where the team were hiding. (Attribute: Abigail eats candy apples and speaks Latin) *Investigate Iron Gate. (Clues: Ripped Fabric, Box of Bullets) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a wooden bowtie) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Bullet Casing) *Analyze Bullet Casing. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Darkest Before the Dawn (6/6). (No stars) It's Darkest Before the Dawn (6/6) *Investigate The Devil's Bridge. (Clue: Foliage) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Boarding Pass) *Analyze Boarding Pass. (07:00:00) *Arrest Marnie and end COBRA once and for all. *Investigate Hacienda. (Clue: Tumbleweed) *Examine Tumbleweed. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive (08:00:00; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Abigail about becoming interim Mayor. *Listen to Irene's eulogy at Callum's funeral. (Reward: Callum's DNA Necklace) *Ask Connor what he wants to talk about. *Say goodbye to Jayden and the rest of the team. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (in Explore the World) (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Dread Mountains